Max and Belle, An angel has come to save me
by Belle Potter 333
Summary: This is the story of how Max and Belle meet. Please join them as they face danger in the form of a creature, belle inventing things, The six lost potter siblings, an angry Wizard with a silver bullet and A romance like never before, new characters too.
1. Meeting Belle Potter for the first time

Hi Guys I am 15 years old so go easy on me, I just want to say a big Thank You to MaxHenson118 on You Tube and MaryHenson118 on You Tube. This is based on a Role Play I do with them on You Tube. I am known as bellepotter333 on You Tube, see there and ask me questions for more info. Any way I'll keep this Short and Sweet, Belle is one year older than her brother Harry James Potter; she meets a young man who is Harry's age and falls in love with him, after a hurtful breakup with Michael Malfoy (1 year older brother of Draco Malfoy). Maxwell (Max) Henson has a Twin sister Mary Henson. That's where I kick start the story off from. Enjoy

The songs I recommend listening to in this story: Hungry Eyes by Eric Carmen (any dance scenes), Break Away by Kelly Clarkson (Theme song), Time of my life by Bill Medley & Jennifer Warnes (Additional dance song) and She Wolf by Shakira (sexy scenes), Hero by Enrique Iglesias (Pregnancy scene but that's more towards the last four –five chapters) and Touch My Body by Mariah Carey (kissing/kissing in the rain/ sexy scenes). Oh and let's not forget the Song: You took the words right out of my mouth by Meatloaf (for Werewolf love scenes between Belle and Max).

Chapter 1: Meeting Belle for the first time.

Max short for Maxwell and his twin sister Mary walked down the Corridors trying to work out where everything in Hogwarts was. He and his sister Mary always fancied Hogwarts above all other Wizard and Witch schools, partly because of how famous the school itself was but mainly because of the six main students or siblings if you like, who attended Hogwarts.

The six siblings I am referring to are the Potter's and they are (in order of birth, from oldest to youngest) Rikki, Jake, Daria (triplet), Annie (triplet), Belle (triplet, The Snake Princess and Voldemort's seventh Horcrux) and of course, the boy who lived himself Harry James Potter.

Now Max and Mary didn't know the Potter's personally but they looked up to the Family of Orphans for their Courage, Unending Love and Strong Heart Filled Passion. A family like that, bound to each other, live only for each other and would die at any time, anywhere and anyhow for each other if it meant having protected they fellow sibling.

Maxwell and Mary Henson were fans of the Potter's and hoped to meet them one day. " Prehaps we will get to talk to them here at Hogwarts!" Suggested Mary to her brother. " Maybe!" said Max with a hint of sadness in his 14 year old voice. Max highly doubted that the Henson's would be lucky enough to even see the Potter's let alone talk to them as their luck changed when their mother Regina Henson and their father Braden Henson died. Max was very depressed.

Mary, however was confident that they would meet the Potter's and one Potter in particular stood out among the rest and was one that both Mary and Max wanted to meet so badly Belle Lily Fetina Potter, the most famous Witch in the History of the Wizarding World.

Max had heard about Belle's terrible breakup with Michael Malfoy. He felt sorry for her. The thing that made him want to meet her more than anything else was her love for Orphans or rather the things Orphans taught her. He thought that it was sweet of her to be the only Potter who would go to all the local Orphanages and read and talk to the Orphans. His heart became a flutter when Belle would pick up and carry Orphaned children.

He always fantasied that she would hold their child closer then the Orphans, he always thought she'd make a wonderful mother. There was just one problem. Max wasn't ordinary, he hated his creature, the animal he turned into every full moon with the red glowing eyes and fangs. It was almost unbearable but he always had a little crush on Belle, ever since Belle was 11 and it was her first year at Hogwarts, although he was only 10 at the time he loved her and the things she did.

He really hoped that this year she would notice him. " Hello there!" came a familiar voice one that Max could only identify as ....... but it couldn't be could it?...... Whatever would he say to her?...... Max turned around...... There stood Belle with her long Copper hair hanging down and her eyes as blue as the ocean themselves.

Max smiled to to himself and became slightly embarrassed. "Um, Are you OK?" The angel was singing to him, praise Merlin he thought. " Hi, I'm better now that your here, well i mean of course your here otherwise .......!" Max was trying to put words in his mouth. Belle decided to silence him by putting her finger to his lips.

"Shh I understand, I'm Belle by the way and you are?" " Max Henson, well actually Maxwell Henson but you can call me Max!" He said in a dreamy state. Belle laughed slightly, still trying to overcome the feeling of his lips on her finger tip.

"It's nice to meet you Max, are you and your twin sister lost?" Asked Belle, Hoping to get yes as an answer. "Yes!" Said Max, even though he had pretty much worked out where he and his sister were going.


	2. Class and a Perfect Slytherin Prefect

Hi guys, OK so in this chapter Max is in class but his mind is far away from school work meanwhile Belle is Inventing a Machine to Help Errol ( The Weasley's Owl ) to land properly. In this Chapter, we learn of a Concert. Chapter 3 is still a working progress, bare with me because it's a pretty big chapter and should be coming soon Enjoy!

Chapter 2 Class and a Perfect Slytherin Prefect

" Good Morning Class!" said Severus Snape in his annoying tone. " Today you will learn how to Bewitch the mind and la la la la!" thought Max as the Professor raved on about the lesson. Max's mind was far from class, he was day dreaming about Belle and himself as a werewolf. Belle in a tank top and skirt lying on the ground laughing and him as a werewolf standing over her licking her beautiful face as she kisses his face. For him it was the closest thing to Heaven, even a young werewolf has fantasies. How to get that however was another question, one he feared might never be answered. " Henson!" yelled Professor Snape. Max lost his train of thought and he jumped when he heard his last name being called. " Yes!" said Max both embarrassed and shaking as he hadn't realised where he was. " I asked a question and I expect and answer!" said Professor Snape Rudely. " What was the Question?" asked Max wishing Class would end soon. " I wont give you the question but I will ask that you stay behind after class!" Said Snape in a more cheerful mood.

" Perfect!" Thought Max sarcastically. Max went back to his train of thoughts, as if any girl in their right mind would wan to date a 14 year old wizard who could turn into a werewolf but Max had another talent too, he could sing and his big concert was coming up soon. The only problem was that ....

Snape interrupted his train of thoughts again, " Henson here now!" said Snape sternly. Max walked over, he didn't want too but his feet had a mind of their own. " I suggest you pay more attention in class rather than day dream unless of course you'd rather tell them to the entire class!" said Snape with an evil smirk. " No thank you Professor I'll be fine!" Said Max biting his lower lip and walked away quickly but If Max had turned around when he walked out of class he would have seen Professor Snape with a picture of Lily Evans ( Belle's mum ) and snape mouthing the words to the picture " I love you Lily, I miss you so much!" as Snape sat the picture back on his desk and began to cry. Snape in his sorrow also mentioned how teaching Belle was a curse because she looked so much like Lily and he already knew that Rikki, Jake and the triplets were half his kids and that James Potter got all the credit for bring them into this world but Lily knew otherwise before she died and now the only other two people who know are Dumbledore and Belle.

Now the story isn't about Snape and Lily and his troubles but I though it kind to add him as during Belle's classes with Snape you'll hear her refer to him as dad2 or dad sometimes.

OK going back to Max's train of thoughts. The only problem was Belle could sing aswell and even worse she was a perfect prefect which meant that she set an example for everyone when she would turn up at events and the red carpet. Max had a feeling that if his sister Mary mentioned anything to Belle about it she'd be there watching him. What if he made a fool of himself in front of her, Max couldn't bare to think of what would happen in that situation so he said nothing about it in front of Belle when he finally caught up wih her and his sister. After Belle had left to go to the common room, Max asked Mary not to say anything in front of Belle either.

Although Mary disagreed with her brother, that Belle watching him was a bad thing, she tired to respect his wishes but about 2 weeks from the concert she could not keep it in any longer.

" Hello Belle!" said Mary with a smile.

" Oh, Hello Mary, How are you?" asked Belle trying to concentrate on her latest invention. A machine that helped to train Errol the Weasley's owl to land properly.

" I am good Belle thanks for asking, Hey listen don't tell Max I told you this but he can sing and he has a concert on in 2 weeks time but he didn't want you to go in case he made a fool of himself in front of you, but I think you should go support him, So what do you say!" asked Mary.

" Oh Mary, I'd love to go to the concert thanks for the invitation, do I need a ticket to go in?" asked Belle paying a little more attention since Max was the subject of the conversation. " How's that Errol?" asked Belle, to the Weasley's owl, Errol hooted with delight but still Belle wondered whether Errol would manage to crash or not. You see I ( Belle ) are a Parselmouth or if you like I can speak to snakes in snake language but that talent I got from Voldemort, Talking to all animals in general however is a talent that was passed down from my mother to me and a talent I like very much about myself.

"Umm, yes Belle you'll need a ticket but I have one here for you!" Said Mary, with a Cheerful smile

Mary Handed Belle her ticket and asked if she could help put up posters all over the school, advertising it.

" Thanks but there is just one more problem!" said Belle, suddenly in a panic.

" What's that?" asked Mary a little surprised.

" I have nothing to wear to the concert and I'm pretty sure overalls are the least attractive thing to wear!" said Belle, pointing to her clothing at the moment. Mary and Belle both looked at each other and laughed all afternoon about it.

That was Chapter 2 hope you enjoyed it, tell me here or on Youtube how much you enjoyed it and I need some ideas if anyone has any to share!!!! for Chapter 4 Wizard and Witch Version of Romeo and Juliet, the movie.

Chapter 4 is Basically about Max playing a Paris and Belle playing as Juliet in this Chapter Belle finds out about Max being a Werewolf. Belle also faces a kiss from her Ex Boyfriend Michael who plays as Romeo. What will Belle do?


	3. The Concert

Hi guys, OK this chapter is all about Max's Big Time Concert and Changes that Mary Notices, OMG this is a very interesting chapter in the life of Belle Potter because you know that saying out with the old and in with the new that saying definitely applies in this chapter. This chapter is only the beginning of an ever lasting relationship between Belle and Max. I can not wait to get comments from you guys.

Chapter 3 The concert

" Wake Up Belle!" said Mary Shaking her to get Belle out of bed. " What time is it?" asked Belle as she yawned. " Never mind that, the concert starts soon!" Mary said determined to get there early. Belle Jumped out of bed and said " The concert, Why didn't you say so!" She dressed quickly.

Now anyone who knew Belle properly knew that she always fussed about the little things eg Hair, Shoes, Makeup and whether or not she looked great, most of her friends were a bit Jealous but Belle never took much notice of them. Mary never got Jealous or tired of Belle and where every Belle went the Paparazzi including The Daily Prophet normally followed as would fans, friends, not so much family but Voldemort or at least one of his Death Eaters would normally make an appearance.

Belle's favourite features were probably Her long Copper Hair, Her smile, Her Chinese traditional dress (OK so it's not a feature but Belle liked to think everything about herself was a feature from her shoes to favourite facial expressions), her very special eyes as they often changed colour ( most days they are ocean Blue or Emerald green and have even been known to turn red when she cries and her ability to talk to Animals of all kinds, this is a Feature mentioned in the previous chapter but again a treasured feature of Belle that makes me unique)

Belle put on Lip gloss, Brushed her long Copper hair and parted it down the middle then placed a big pink flower bobby pin just above her right ear, grabbed her favourite pair of high heels and put then on and lastly like she always does checked herself out in the mirror. Belle was starting to get on Mary's nerves but only a little bit.

" OK, I'm ready!" Belle said finally.

Belle drove both herself and Mary to the concert in her brand new Silver Porche, which she parked in an empty car space. The two lined up to get into the concert and standing there were two bouncers.

" Tickets please!" said one too Mary and then looked at Belle. " Y-Your B-BB- Belle Potter!" he stuttered pretty badly and screamed with joy, this got everyone else in the line screaming too. Cameras flashed till Belle's and Mary's eyes hurt, The Daily Prophet wanted it all over the front page of their newspaper and Witch Weekly asked for an exclusive interview with Belle. " Can I please get your autograph?" asked Luke the bouncer. " Sure, I'll put Cassie on it too!" said Belle as Belle had met Luke and his daughter Cassie once before at her sister Rikki's concert.

" There's your autograph Luke!" said Belle handing it to him. " thanks so much Miss Potter and Miss Henson please go on in!" pointing to the entrance.

Mary and Belle took their seats and grabbed a pamphlet of the songs Max would be singing. First up was the song An Angel by Declan Galbraith (see my channel bellepotter333 on you tube).

Belle and Mary started talking about Hogwarts, Weasley Wizard Weezes and a whole lot of other things till the concert started.

Belle's life was about to change forever as was Mary and Max's lives. These next steps that Max will take onto the stage in front of his audience change his life and soon in the next heap of chapters you'll find out why. It was these steps that would determine Max's future and whether or not he would end up with the Beautiful Belle Potter or spend the rest of his life living in deep regret. Belle would get the shock of her life when everything she's ever dream of was right there in the heart of a Boy who only too soon would become a man.

Max walked onto the stage as a boy but as he began to sing he sounded more like An Angel. Belle found herself lost in his voice, the way he demanded attention and the way he drew the audience's attention. Belle always wanted to do a duet but no one ever seemed right and for the first time in her life, Belle questioned herself if she were good enough.

Mary Looked over at Belle and was a little surprised at she saw. Belle had a tear rolling down her cheek and from what Mary had gather Belle Hadn't looked away from Max the entire time. It made Mary laugh slightly but that was Belle for you, she could be quite funny.

Belle and Mary got Backstage passes and they followed Max and His Manager, who pull Max aside and started talking to him.

" Excellent Performance Max, At this rate we will have you a number 1 selling record!" said his Manager Proudly. " Better than that he will have a hit in every country!" piped up Belle, who now blushed slightly in realisation that she'd said it out loud.

" Oh My God!" said Max's Manager. " Is that B-Belle Potter as in movie star, singer and 5x National winner of the Witch and Wizard National Dance competition?" he asked Max in disbelief. " Sure is and what's better is your not a cardboard cut out!" Max laughs and then the others start.

" So Miss Potter, I am Mr Lewis, Max's manager, are there any movies coming up with your name in them?" he asked

" Oh please to meet you Mr Lewis and yes in fact I star in the the Witch and Wizard version of Romeo and Juliet, I'm Juliet and Romeo is Michael Malfoy, Belle sighs slightly because Belle thought it was cruel to be his lover again even if it was only in a movie, but they are looking for a Paris, so are you interested Max?" asked Belle with her fingers crossed behind her back.

" You know what actually ..... I am!" smiled Max, he did enjoy a good romance book but to star in a movie with Belle how could he refuse.

Hope you enjoyed it guys, thanks, I'm still writing chapter 4 so hopefully that will be published soon too. I can't wait to hear your feedback I'm just so excited. Thanks for reading Chapter 3


	4. Witch and Wizard version, Romeo & Juliet

Chapter 4 Witch and Wizard Version of Romeo and Juliet, The Movie

_**Belle's POV**_ (Point of View) sorry for the change but I think this part of their story is better in Points of view, so we see both sides of the story. If future chapters It is possible that this setup will happen again so please enjoy, OK this chapter is a little exciting because Belle finds out Max is a werewolf also there is a little surprise just before she finds out, hint it's a very close surprise. Sorry the chapter is so long but all of it is important.

The movie was to be a box office hit in the Wizarding World.

I sat there with the script in my hands, Reading it over and over and trying to remember all my lines when Max came over and sat next to me. Michael Malfoy was winking and gesturing for me to sit with him instead I just rolled my eyes, what didn't that boy get? I can't stand him and yet in one of the scenes Romeo and Juliet kiss, to tell you the truth the thought of kissing him made my stomach roll but I was too much of a lady to say this out loud. The very thought made me shudder. I placed my head on Max's shoulder and said "I don't like the idea of kissing Michael, He's just so....!" I couldn't find the right words. "Pigheaded and Snobby!" suggested Max as I looked up to see him smile. Oh Merlin how I loved that smile. After awhile I had to look away, people were staring at us with eagle eyes, I hoped that It wasn't too obvious that I liked him but at least with my head on his shoulder it just looked like I was tired but in truth I wasn't tired, No I was falling in love.

"Thanks!" I said with a little giggle.

"No problem Belby!" Max said patting my thigh.

I looked at him amazed, No one had used that nickname for me since I was about 11 years old when Michael teased me by using hat name after he heard my older sister Rikki use it. It was nice to hear Max use it sexy even.

I couldn't believe that after all the people I have met, after all the fame I have been blessed with over the past 13 years since I was two that suddenly none of that mattered to me anymore or at least not when Max was around, It felt like all my troubles and worries evaporated into thin air without a trace. They just disappeared.

Max was a very talented Wizard, Since I was a full school year above Max I decided to be his tutor not that he ever really needed my help but it gave us just another excuse to sit together and talk for hours on end. There were so many times in the library that we came very close to kissing but because of those stupid teachers and their rules, we never did. Max, unlike Michael, didn't have to buy his way into the Movie business he got in on pure talent, which made him perfect in my eyes. I could always Joke with Max and Mary whereas Michael was more serious everything had to be "Picture perfect" from your smile and outfit to the way you walked in his presences, annoying really.

"I think we had better practice our scripts, before Romeo over there (Referring to Michael) throw a tantrum at us!" Max said with a laugh

"Sure, always said Michael never grew out of his dummies despite what his mummy thinks!" We both laughed till our sides hurt. We practiced our scripts. Michael grabbed our attention by calling us "The Homeless,germ and flea infested Orphan lover birds, Who will never ever be loved by anyone" How I hated him for it, I don't think Max was quite over his parent's death yet, I growled at him which is something I rarely do but it was worth it.

"Say sorry Michael Malfoy now!" I yelled in his face.

"Oh but you are Orphans Belle and Don't tell me what to do Potter, I don't want to get your germs anywhere near me, I am a little disappointed that you are dating Max, My.... Belby!" He said looking from me to death staring Max.

"You listen to me Michael, I will never ever be your Belby understand!" I grabbed him by his collar and tie, I had a very disgusted look on my face. then strutted away from him and looked back to see if Max had left Michael's table yet. He had.

Rude comments aside, Michael was still pretty good looking and if only he had more love in his black sour heart he'd see that I was trying deeply to get over him still. Isabella Chang (Cho Chang's older sister) was almost never away from him, This fact annoyed me most of all because it made it hard to talk to him alone.

All the hurt of the breakup was different when I was around Max, He had everything a good girl would only ever dream about in a guy from his amazing smile to the way he would sit and read books for hours, and if you happened to enter the room he would stand up and normal drop his book in the process, which I would pick it up for Max and give it to him but I liked doing that. I thought if anyone could heal my broken heart it would be Max.

Filming started and everything seemed to be going well. I couldn't wait for the night to come around, your probably asking why? well Max and I are doing a shoot under the moonlight of the Full moon but for some reason Max has been acting a little strange and refusing to talk about tonight, I wonder why?..... Anyway Tonight would be perfect no matter how it turned out.

I began my walk onto the set with a smile but don't be fooled I felt sad and scared Max hadn't been very happy all day, that was not like him at all. Then someone grabbed me and pulled me away from the set, I turned around to see who is was and (GET READY FOR IT) by accident Max's and my noses just happened to meet. There was a long pause before he spoke. " I have to tell you something!"

_**Max's POV**_

If I wasn't the gentleman I am I would have kissed her then and there and believe me it was very tempting and I felt very much like doing it. Instead I was silent and didn't speak to Belle for a long time in hope that she would remember us this way before I had to break her truely terrible and sad news. The truth about myself.

"I have to tell you something!" I announced to her after a long silence.

She walked beside me and took my hand, the moment was coming I could feel it stirring inside of me but I was trying so hard not to turn into a werewolf in front of her...... of all people. She didn't deserve this monster and I was not good for her, I am far too dangerous. If something happened I would never forgive myself or it, the monster who controlled my life.

I couldn't think about this fact for long because Belle had a strange way of reading people's minds and I wanted to tell her in person, I owed her that much. "Belle, I'm not like other guys you have met before, I'm not like Michael Malfoy or Peabo John Bryson(a Death Eater in training) or Matthew Weasley!"

"I know Max, Your one of a kind and your the best thing that has happened to me and Hogwarts!" she said in her most honest tone. I felt ill when she said those words, why was she always so nice to me?

"I have to tell you something, but you'll have to follow my every order, especially if I tell you to run!" (not that she can out run me) I tried o hold back tears and the sadness that threatened to escape in my voice.

"sure Max!" she smiled cheerfully. Oh why did she always have to be so.... so Bubbly. I liked her being bubbly, just not at a time like now for instance.

"Are you OK?" asked Belle, This time her beautiful face had dropped a fair bit. I had to turn away from her. Belle placed a hand on my shoulder and still i refused to turn around and look her in the eyes, How could I? when I was a Monster, If I let her become my everything she'd get hurt i just know it. She'd be a "sitting Duck".

"Max?" asked Belle. It made me half smile, half cry. I turned my head slowly, she rested her chin on my shoulder. "Belle I-I!" but before I could explain I began turning into what I feared would happen in front of her. "Max?" asked Belle. "No Belle, You can't see me like this!" I ran behind a tree in my panic and I was more than embarrassed. Oh and sad.

Belle knelt down beside me and my eyes started glowing red and I grew fangs.

"Belle, please just..... go back to the set!"

"Max, I am very sorry but I can't leave you out here by yourself, what about Death Eaters and beside what kind of a friend would that make me?" she asked nicely as she reached out to touch me.

"A smart one!" I replied

" Max, I don't care what you are, if this is what this is all about!" Belle said with a smile and held my face softly in her hands, which was already wolf like. Belle could talk to animals in their own language and I was no exception to this. "Belle, I'm a..... a-a Werewolf!" I cried.

"That doesn't matter to me Max, I think werewolf's are amazing creatures, why don't you come on out from behind that tree?" asked Belle.

"OK, but I warn you it's nothing pretty!" I told Her.

"and Belle, I'll have to spend the night out here, it won't wear off till morning!"

"OK, I'll stay out here with you, too .... give you company!" She told me sweetly. I sat beside her.

_**Belle's POV**_

Max's fur looked silver in the moonlight, It really was a special colour, it made him look like a Wolf ghost actually but that was OK with me. I patted him and we looked up to the sky.

" Max, Promise me you'll be in my future!"

"Belle, why would you want a werewolf in your future?" He asked

"Because I'm in love with you!" I told him truthfully.

We both fell asleep next to each other but with Max around we didn't need a blanket he was like my own electrical heater.


End file.
